


do without

by sheepofani



Series: Cannot go back to that dortmund now [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, No Romance, Spanking
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepofani/pseuds/sheepofani
Summary: 클롭은 로이스의 고민 해결을 돕기로 한다.





	do without

로베르트가 확정된 이적을 처음으로 전했을 때, 마르코는 전혀 놀라지 않았다. 담담한 반응이 오히려 로베르트를 놀래킬 정도로 침착했다. 마르코는 받아들였다. 로베르트의 주어와 목적어가 예상을 전혀 벗어나지 않았기 때문이었다. 로베르트는 자신의 커리어를 위해 다른 팀으로 이적할 것이다. 그가 다음 시즌부터 입는 유니폼은 도르트문트가 사력을 다해 리그 타이틀을 쟁취하고자 맞서 싸우는 챔피언, 바이에른 뮌헨의 옷이다. 축구를 철저한 비즈니스로 이해하는 직업관을 가진 로베르트는 동료와 서포터들에게 티끌만큼의 미안함도 느끼지 않는다. 다만 정황상, 유감을 느낀다. 그나마 그를 한 시즌 더 붙잡아두는 바람에 자유계약까지 기다리게 만든 구단 수뇌부에 대해서는 유감조차도 없다.

바꿔 말하자면 로베르트의 이적은 이미 1년 전부터 달력에 적힌 스케줄이나 다름 없었다. 그가 1년 전, 괴체의 손을 잡고 동반이적할 기회를 놓친 것을 매일 아쉬워한다는 것을 마르코는 알고 있었다. 로베르트는 벌써 도르트문트의 선수가 아니었다. 하루하루가 지날수록 이별은 그저 착실하게 다가오고 있었다.

모두가 아는 비밀을 로베르트는 일부러 동료들을 앞질러 로이스를 훈련장까지 쫓아와, 작은 목소리로 고백했다. 그 때 마르코는 신발끈을 묶느라 벤치에 앉아있었다. 고백을 듣고나서 로이스의 손도 잠깐 멈췄다. 로베르트는 그와 바싹 붙어서 마르코의 반응을 기다리며 상체를 잔뜩 기울인 상태였다. 로베르트의 얼굴을 물끄러미 보던 마르코는 바닥으로 시선을 떨어뜨렸다. 

"그래서?"

마르코는 신발끈을 세게 당겨 자신의 발등을 졸랐다.

무성의한 반문에 조금 동요했지만, 로베르트 역시 차분하긴 마찬가지였다.

'그렇겠지.'

마르코는 생각한다. 그가 이미 괴체와 함께 로베르트를 떠나보낸 게 1년 전이라면, 레반도프스키는 그것보다 몇 년 전부터 마르코와의 이별을 준비한 거나 마찬가지다. 그는 늘 언젠가는 떠날 생각이었다.

"…그 전까진 최선을 다할게. 약속해."

로베르트가 재빨리 마르코의 손등에 특유의 단단한 손을 얹었다.

"난 그저 네가 미리 아는 게 좋겠다고 생각했어. 우린 흔들림 없이 경기에 임해야 하니까. 혹시 나중에 언론에서 우릴 흔드려고 해도."

마르코는 겹쳐진 손을 쳐다보았다. 갑자기 로베르트와 맞닿은 허벅지에서 원망의 불길이 뜨겁게 솟구쳤다. 마르코는 즉시 로베르트에게서 온 몸을 떨어뜨렸다. 신발끈이 덜 묶였지만 상관없었다. 훈련장 중간으로 걸어가 방해받지 않고 싶었다.

그는 손을 잠깐 레반도프스키의 어깨에 얹었다. 그리고 벤치를 떠났다.

 

 

딱 한 시즌 동안, 마치 축구 한 경기 한 경기가 로이스에게는 마취제 같았다.

공통의 적수를 상대로 함께 달리는 동안 로이스는 자신과 로베르트를 잔디 바깥의 맥락에서 해방시킬 수 있었다. 그는 질투와 서글픔에서 놓여났다. 일상적인 패스 워크를 로베르트가 유의미한 스코어로 만들어주는 매 순간마다, 로이스는 터치라인으로 뛰어갔다. 자신을 기다리고 있는 로베르트의 두 팔 안으로 뛰어들었다. 어깨를 부딪히고 땀 흘린 뺨을 맞대면 가슴 속이 따뜻하게 젖어들었다. 동료 전부를 두 팔에 안고난 후에도 유독 로베르트의 손은 마르코의 어깨에 더 길게 머물러있었다. 누군가 품에 안겨있어도 로베르트는 꼭 로이스의 뒷목을 감싸서 이마를 맞대어왔다. 90분의 리미트 안에선 모든 게 특별했다

'레비, 나는 다음부턴 너 없이 해내야 해.'

반대로 한 시즌 동안, 시합 중의 열광과 반대로 탈의실에서 마르코는 골똘히 생각에 잠길 때가 많았다. 충실함만큼 강하게 밀려드는 허무함의 파도와 반대 방향으로 그는 헤엄을 쳐야했다.

로베르트는 그와 달리 오롯이 즐기기만 할 수 있었다. 탈의실에서도 덥썩 끌어안으려 드는 그의 웃는 얼굴을 볼 때면 부아가 치밀지 않을 수 없었다.

왜? 불공평하니까. 왜 로베르트가 마르코까지 가져야만 하는가? 그의 스킨십은 마르코에겐 교환이 아니었다. 마르코는 진지하지 않은 척 웃으며 그의 손을 뿌리치고 몸을 비틀어 스킨십에서 빠져나왔다. 로베르트가 얄미웠다. 하루이틀이 아니었다. 그가 좋고 얼굴만 보고 있어도 그리웠는데 동시에 야비한 자식이라고 뺨을 때리고 싶었다.

같은 맥락에서 마르코는 왜 클롭이 그런 뻔한 사실을 모르는지 궁금했다.

그렇다고 코치에게 잔류 기간이 얼마 남지 않은 선수를 따돌리라고 할 순 없는 노릇이었다.

로베르트의 이적 고백 이후, 마르코는 나머지 동료에게 더더욱 마음을 썼다. 로베르트 때문이 아니라 그들마저 떠날까봐 겁이 났고, 그들은 남아줄 거라는 고마움을 더욱 표현하고 싶었다. 그러나 로베르트를 전혀 의식하지 않은 행동이라고 하면 거짓말이다. 마르코는 그래서 짜증이 났다. 자신의 모든 행동은 로베르트에게 무조건 이타적이지 않다면, 언제나 치졸하고 속좁은 것으로 자기비하를 할 수 있는 여지가 있었다. 클롭의 한없는 아량이 마르코의 양가감정을 부추겼다. 클롭과 자신의 갭이 마르코의 발목을 잡아당겼고 때문에 혼자서 이유 없이 눈물이 날 때가 있었다. 그는 눈물을 몰래 삼켰다. 그는 이 모든 병든 신호가 두려웠다. 이 상태에서 벗어나고 싶었다. 오로지 축구와 도르트문트를 향한 헌신과 미래만이 자신의 몸과 마음을 사로잡길 바랬다.

달력이 점점 넘어갔을 때, 마르코의 상상은 다음 단계로 발전했다.

단지 로베르트가 팀을 떠나는 것을 넘어서 재회에 대한 구체적인 이미지로 다다랐다.

같은 리그 안에 잔류할 것이기에 로베르트와 한 시즌에 최소한 두 번을 맞닥드리게 된다. 로베르트는 조금은 조심스럽게, 어쩌면 애써 당당하게 도르트문트의 옛 동료를 피치 위에서 찾을 것이다. 자신들 역시 언제나 뜻밖의 이적의 대상이 될 수 있는 프로 선수들이기에, 동료들은 모두 로베르트에게 잘해줄 것이다. 카메라가 촬영하는 앞에서 로베르트가 손을 내밀겠지. 그는 로이스를 포옹하고 싶어할 것이다. 그러지 않을 이유가 없으니까. 로이스에게 겉으로 거부할 수 있는 명분이 없는 것처럼.

"… …."

바이에른의 유니폼을 입은 로베르트가 두 팔 벌리는 것을 상상해본다. 그의 다부진 손이 뒷목과, 팔과, 허리를 스치는 순간을 그려본다. 그리고 로베르트의 어깨 너머로 그와 같은 색깔의 옷을 입은 동료들이 보인다.

시합 중에 한없이 공만 쫓아 달리다보면 로이스는 긴박한 스루 패스를 위해 주변을 찾을 때가 있다. 일촉즉발의 순간에 오로지 색깔로 피아를 구별해내야 할 때가 있다. 로베르트는 여전히 그와 가까운 골대에 서있는데, 이젠 거기에 없는 거나 마찬가지다. 그가 그걸 원했다. 그래서 강을 건너간 것이다.

로이스는 냉정하려고 너무나 애쓴 나머지 화가 난 게 모두 티나는 표정으로 로베르트를 밀쳐버린다. 그러나 상상 속에서도 그런 일은 불가능하다. 로이스는 그냥 그 순간이 빨리 끝나길 바라며 목을 내밀고 눈을 질끈 감는다.

"… …."  
"…르코."

벼락 같은 박수 소리.

"마르코."

화들짝 놀라 커진 눈이 상대를 드디어 제대로 담았다. 위르겐이 그를 유심히 들여다보고 있었다. 그는 로이스의 눈동자에 그저 반사되기만 하던 자신의 모습이, 드디어 제대로 초점에 잡혔다는 사실을 알고 몸을 뒤로 젖혔다.

 

마르코는 정신이 들었다. 여긴 지그날 이두나 파크에 위치한 감독의 안락한 사무실이었다. 마르코는 창가에 걸터앉아 있었는데, 이곳에서는 전면창을 통해 경기장이 한 눈에 내려다보였다. 아까 잔디를 환하게 비추던 조명은 어느샌가 소등된 상태였다. 생각에서 빠져나오자 이제 오한이 느껴졌다. 빗방울이 다닥다닥 달라붙은 유리창이 뿜어내는 한기였다. 잔디가 새하얗게 가려질만큼 비가 내리고 있었다.

 

"… …."

 

이윽고 마르코는 클롭이 내민 종이컵을 쳐다보았다. 김이 나는 코코아가 보였다. 어린애 같은 처방이었다.

 

"단 건 안 먹을래요."  
"알겠으니까 조금이라도 움직여. 한참 동안 그 자세로 앉아있었으니까."

 

클롭이 종이컵을 움직였다. 마치 당나귀 앞에 당근을 흔들어대는 마부처럼 그는 마르코의 주의를 끌어 마침내 소파로 데려갔다.

 

소파가 창틀보다야 따뜻하고 부드러웠으므로 마르코는 순순히 따랐다. 몰랐는데 정말로 관절이 쑤셨다. 마르코가 조심스럽게 주저앉자 코치는 기다렸다는 것처럼 옆에 앉아 그의 다리를 자신의 허벅지 위로 가져왔다. 클롭은 아주 뻑뻑한 경칩을 다루는 것처럼 마르코의 무릎을 펴서 림프절을 마사지하기 시작했다. 사려깊은 손길이 종아리를 타고 내려가 마르코의 발목을 쥐었다.

 

"시간은 충분히 줬는데, 하고 싶은 말은 정리했겠지."

무작정 할 말이 있다고 밀고 들어와, 창틀에서 하염없이 마르코는 생각에 잠겨 나이든 감독을 방치했던 것이다. 클롭은 눈빛으로 이미 마르코의 표정에 드러난 미안한 기색을 읽었다. 그래서 사과할 필요 없었다.

"…클로포. 선수를 어떻게 생각해요?"

마르코의 차가운 발목을 만지던 클롭은 운동화의 신발끈을 푸르고 있었다.

"어떻게 생각하냐고?"  
"난 감독이… 학교 선생님 같은 거라고 생각했어요. 늘 신입생이 들어오고, 하지만 시간이 지나면 졸업하는 거."  
"글쎄, 축구 선수들은 학교와는 인연이 없지."

그는 양말 위로 서슴없이 마르코의 발가락을 만졌다. 간지럽기도 하고 식은땀에 젖은 발이 마음에 걸려서 마르코는 상체를 움찔 일으켰다. 그러나 편안해보이는 클롭의 얼굴이 말을 보태지 못하게 했다.

"지금은 별로 그렇게 생각 안 해요."  
"음."  
"난 여기가… 가족 같아요. 당신은, 글쎄요, 잘 모르겠지만 엄마가 사랑하는 새아빠 비슷한 거."

클로포가 끄덕끄덕거린다. 그는 손으로 녹여낸 마르코의 왼발에서 긴장과 뻣뻣함이 사라지자 손가락을 부딪혀 소리를 낸다. 마르코는 직접 신발을 털어버리고 오른발을 마저 올렸다.

"맞춰보자. 엄마는 우리 팬들을 말하는 걸테고… 몇 번째 손가락이야?"

얇은 입술 사이로 작게 신음을 흘리며 마르코는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 클롭의 손길은 그토록 부드러운데도 마르코는 직업 때문에 신체 부위에서 느끼는 통증 자체에 과민하게 반응했다.

"뭐가요?"  
"너한테 혼나야 할… 형제?"

약간의 재치를 담은 클롭 특유의 목소리였다.

"나이가 많다고 형은 아니잖아, 그렇지?"  
"… …."

갑자기 클롭을 찾아온 게 마르코는 후회됐다. 차라리 성당에 가서 얼굴이 보이지 않는 격자무늬 너머로 로베르트에 대한 이 온갖 감정을 다 쏟아내는 게 보다 후련한 방법이었을지도 모른다.

위르겐은 좋은 감독이어서 엄한 얼굴과 다정한 성격을 번갈아가며 적재적소에 사용했지만, 말수가 몹시 적어서 마르코를 두렵게 하는 측면이 있었다. 속을 알 수가 없었고, 마르코의 고백에 대해 위르겐이 어떤 교과서적인 대답을 해주건 간에 이 모든 대화들이 감독의 뇌리에 남아있을 거라는 사실이 찝찝했다.

마르코는 입술을 오므리고 어깨를 움츠렸다. 그러자 귀신 같이 클롭의 손바닥이 날아와 그의 턱과 목 부근을 감싸고 흔들었다. 마치 강아지 목덜미를 만져주는 것처럼.

다소 거친 애정표현에 마르코는 발로 그의 허벅지를 약간 밀어내버렸다.

"…제 생각에, 걘 대단해요."  
"음."  
"두려움이 없으니까요. 앞날을 모르면 불안하잖아요. 거기로 갔다가 형편없이 실패할 수도 있고, 막상 가보니 자기가 원하던 게 아니었을 수도 있는데. 걘 전혀 무섭지 않은 거에요. 마치 앞으로 일어날 일을 다 아는 것처럼."

클롭이 손가락을 들었다.

"어쩌면 그게 핵심이야."  
"… …."  
"두렵지 않다는 건 자기가 원하는 걸 정확히 아는 거지. 그래서 앞으로 닥쳐올 일을 감당할 준비가 된거야. 좋든 나쁘든 상관 없어. 사실, 결과에 대한 두려움은 우리가 느낄 수 없어. 당연하지. 느끼고 있다고 착각하지만 그럴 수 없어. 정해지지 않았으니까."  
"어떻게 그럴 수 있어요?" 마르코는 작게 반문했다. "자기가 뭘 원하는 지 어떻게 알아요?"

마르코의 반문은 원망처럼 튀어나왔다.

그러나 클롭이 보기에 마르코는 그게 원망인지도 모르는 눈치였다. 유리알 같은 눈동자가 젖어있었다.

그는 안경을 손가락으로 밀었다. 한 템포 쉰 뒤에, 클롭은 한결 차분하게 대답했다.

"마르코, 어느 쪽인지 결정하기 힘들면 두 가지 방법이 있어. 하나는, 상대가 결정하게 두는거야." 그는 손을 휙 펼쳤다. "레비가 결정하게 둬. 네가 어떻게 느끼는지, 어떻게 행동해야 할지. 레비가 하자는 대로 해."  
"싫어요."  
"그럼 동전을 던져."  
"… …."  
"앞면이 나오면 레비를 용서하기로 하고, 뒷면이 나오면 레비와 싸우기로 해. 만약 앞면이 나왔는데 네가 그대로 하기 싫으면, 그게 진심이야."

마르코는 눈을 부릅 떴다. 기억이 떠올랐다. 이적 고백을 하고 나서, 마르코가 화가 난 마음을 어쩌지 못해 그를 피해다닐 때 레반도프스키가 뒤에서 다가왔다. 그는 어깨든 허리에든 손을 올리면 마르코가 밀어낼 걸 알고 있었다. 그땐 그라운드 위에 동료들이 많았는데, 마르코는 아무렇지 않게 어울리고 있었지만 그의 레이더망으로 가까워지는 로베르트를 엄청나게 의식하고 있었다. 마치 좀도둑을 잡아내려는 것처럼 시야 구석에서부터 다가오는 레반도프스키를 의식하고 있었다. 로베르트는 마르코를 만지지 못했다. 그는 망설이다가 마르코의 티셔츠를 조심스럽게 붙잡았다. 불쌍할만큼 조심스러우면서도 마르코의 옷을 잡아당기고 있었다. 그 기억이 났다.

"만약에 세번째 방법이 있으면?"

마르코는 그때 로베르트에게 미안한 마음이 들었다.

그는 클롭에게 재차 물었다.

"레비가 떠나는 걸 잊어버릴만큼 충격적인 일이 생기면?"

등줄기로 얼음을 집어넣은 것처럼 찬 기운이 통과했다. 마르코는 감독의 허벅지를 손으로 움켜잡았다. 그리고 쥐락펴락 움직였다. 그는 당연히 클롭이 어느 쪽으로 수납하는 지 알고 있었다. 한 겹 너머로 그 윤곽을 만질 수 있었다. 

좀 더 단단한 윤곽이 손끝으로 전해져왔을 때 마르코는 입안이 바싹 말랐다. 마르코를 가만히 내버려두던 클롭이 이윽고 손을 붙잡았다.

"난 몇 번째 손가락이에요 클로포?"

저지 당하자마자 마르코는 눈을 떨어뜨렸다. 그는 체념하면서 고개를 숙였다.

"만약에 다 떠나고 나만 남으면요? 당신이나 엄마가 원하던 그림은 아니겠죠?"

턱이 떨려오기 시작했다. 마르코는 참으려고 감독 몰래 발가락을 세게 오므렸다. 그는 일부러 드세게 굴었다.

"하지만 난 내년에 더 잘하고 싶어요. 제발 나로는 역부족이라고 하지 마요. 무슨 일이 있어도 보란듯이…"

보란듯이. 마르코는 질끈 감았던 눈을 살짝 떴다. 클롭이 바로 앞에 있었다. 그는 꽉 닫고 있던 입술을 힘없이 벌렸고 타인의 열기가 그 사이를 파고들었다. 그는 잠깐동안 로베르트의 기분을 느꼈다. 그러나 확실히 레반도프스키는 겁이 없었다. 입술을 맞댄 것만으로도 마르코는 순식간에 심장이 쿵쾅쿵쾅 뛰기 시작했다. 감독과 입술을 맞댄 그는 불안감에 가득 차있었다. 그가 가진 모든 건전한 상식은 직업 상 감독과 선을 넘는 것은 있을 수 없는 짓이라고 소리를 질렀다. 그는 절대 키스해선 안되는 상대였고, 건전하지도 않고, 도덕적이지도 않으며, 연애감정도 전혀 느낄 수 없었다. 그저 독이 입술에서 퍼져나가는 것 같았다. 클롭과 이러고 있다는 사실을 레반도프스키가 알게 됐을 때의 돌이킬 수 없을 실망감이 벌써부터 마르코의 가슴을 억죄였다. 그러나 이건 실제로 일어나고 있는 일이었다.

그를 새아빠로 불렀던 입술을 애무하고나서, 클롭은 손가락으로 마르코의 눈물을 쓸어냈다. 뺨으로 흐르고 있는 줄도 모르는 눈물이었다.

"… …."  
"난 널 사랑해."

위르겐이 단정적으로 말했다. 

"…알아요. 근데 왜 부족한지 모르겠어요." 마르코는 진짜 하고싶은 말이 입술을 비집고 나가려는 흉폭한 충동을 이제 막을 수 없었다. "레비가 떠나면…"

키스는 잠시 동안 계속됐다. 마르코는 이제 숨을 헉헉 내쉬었다.

"넌 굳이 내 눈으로 스스로를 평가할 필요 없어. 내 평가 같은 건 너한테 중요한 게 아니야. 중요한 건 네가 앞으로 더 잘할 수 있다는거야. 넌 앞으로 훨씬 더 잘할 수 있어."  
"기분이 비참해요 클로포."

마르코는 되는 대로 말하며 눈물을 신경질적으로 닦았다.

"당신은 별반 도움이 안 되고, 결국 레비는 거기로 떠날 테니까."  
"알아." 클롭이 달랬다. "알아."  
"만지지 마세요."

더없이 날카롭게 외치고 마르코는 자신의 이마를 잡았다.

"… …"

클롭이 어떤 표정을 짓고 있을 지 피하고 있어도 훤히 보였다. 마르코는 자신을 바닥까지 끌어내리고 싶은 충동에 저항하기 위해 노력했다. 그러나 충동이 이겼다. 이제 그 충동은 탐욕스러운 눈으로 우직한 감독을 향했다. 마르코는 클롭이 보는 앞에서 트레이닝 바지의 허리끈을 풀렀다. 허리를 들어서 옷가지를 허벅지로 끌어내린 뒤에 클롭의 손을 가져왔다. 클롭의 손은 마지못해서 끌려왔다. 그의 손은 마르코를 쥐려고 하지도 않았다. 마르코는 클롭의 손가락을 펴내려고 달려들었다.

그리고 등이 소파에게 세게 부딪혔고 마르코는 자신의 몸을 묵직하게 누르는 체중을 느꼈다.

"진정해."

 

마르코의 귓가에는 오로지 스스로의 숨소리만 크게 들렸다.

 

"숨 쉬어."

좌절감에 몸부림쳤지만 체격도 힘도 차이가 커 마르코는 상황을 뒤집지 못했다. 그는 감독이 레반도프스키에게만은 원하는 대로 순순히 따라줬을 거라는 사실을 구태여 지적하지 않았다. 마르코 자신의 욕망은 너무나 많은 거울에 의해 굴절되어 있어서, 그 자신도 애초에 무엇을 향한 욕망이 자신을 이토록 힘들게 하는지 알지 못했다.

클롭은 이 비정상적인 상황을 인정하지 않는 것처럼 지극히 평범하게 말했다.

"넌 다치면 안돼."

들으란듯이 마르코가 욕을 했지만 클롭은 들은 체도 하지 않았다. 마르코는 원래 말을 신중하게 하는 성격이 아니었다.

"게다가 난 원하는 걸 내놓으라고 떼쓰는 건 질색이야."

클롭은 약간 넌더리를 냈다. 그건 마르코를 움찔하게 만들 수밖에 없었다. 꾸며낸 말이 아니었다. 클롭은 다정했지만 자신을 입맛대로 조종하고 싶어하는 사람들을 질색했다. 예를 들어 언론이나 일부 팬들에게도 그랬다. 마르코를 멈춘 건 자신이 클롭이 그은 금을 아슬아슬하게 발로 비벼서 시험하고 있다는 두려움이었다.

"네가 이렇게 친절하게 부탁하니까…."

그리고 깊은 한숨소리가 들렸다. 그는 마르코의 멱살을 잡고 아주 손쉽게 소파 등받이로 끌어올렸다. 그리고 아무렇게나 던진 겉옷처럼 마르코가 등받이를 끌어안으며 걸쳐지게 했다. 마르코는 좀 더 무릎에 가깝게 내려가는 자신의 옷가지가 느껴졌다. 준비할 시간도 주지 않고 짝하는 소리와 함께 엉덩이에 화끈한 통증이 번졌다.

"으…!"

마르코는 목이 막힌 소리를 냈다. 감독이 다시 손바닥을 휘두르자 그는 무릎을 떨었다.

"내밀어."

클롭이 더도 덜도 없이 말했다.

가슴이 가파르게 오르내렸다. 마르코는 소파를 잡고 겨우 허리를 뒤로 구부렸다. 살갗이 부딪히는 소리가 날 때마다 눈물이 찔끔 날 정도로 아팠고 머리 속이 하얗게 변했다. 정확히 마르코가 바라던 것처럼.

감독은 마르코가 가버릴 때까지 손찌검을 했다. 그는 마지막에 마르코의 다리를 어루만지며 목덜미에 살살 입술을 내리며 자신의 선수를 다독였다.

"넌 보조바퀴가 달린 자전거를 탈 필요가 없어. 난 네 자질을 의심하지 않아."

클롭의 까칠한 뺨이 피부를 긁자 마르코는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 온 몸으로 떨림이 퍼졌다.

"난 널 뒤에서 잡아줄거야. 더이상 겁이 안 날 때까지."

그러나 안정감을 주는 것은 감독에게서 풍기는 익숙한 냄새였다. 담배 냄새, 그리고 다 지워진 스포츠 향수 냄새. 마르코는 클롭이 좀 더 다정했으면 좋겠다는 생각을 했지만, 한편으론 이제야 고분고분 해지고 싶은 기분이 들었다. 이젠 레비 생각이 나지 않았다. 마르코는 머릿속에 생긴 그 자리의 공백을 한 발짝 물러서서 한참을 지켜보았다.


End file.
